Say it again
by Kikina
Summary: Naruto tries avoiding a certain someone all day. He finally accepts his feelings; all he has to do now is give a reply. He never knew saying those words could make him so happy and so sad at the same time.


**Summary:** Naruto tries avoiding a certain someone all day. He finally accepts his feelings; all he has to do now is give a reply. He never knew saying those words could make him so happy and so sad at the same time.

**AN:** Hey I'm new to writing Fanfic's but hope some of you will like my stories. This is a simple story that popped into my head that I had to write.

**Pairings:** Sasunaru/Narusasu

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto. But I own the stories I make up.

* * *

…_I love you_…

"See you Naruto" the pink haired girl yelled out to the blond boy. Naruto turned to show his trademark smile. "See you Sakura" he yelled back, waving his hand as he left. After seeing her turn and go on her way, he brought his focus back to where he was going.

"I avoided him all day", he thought as he looked back on the block down to school. "Damn it! It's not like I'm a coward, I wasn't running away" he said as he started walking again. "It's just that…whatever, it doesn't matter." Naruto decided to end the conversation with himself and continued home. As he approached the end of the block, he waited for the crosswalk to change.

"It's kind of strange that he's not walking with me though. That bastard." Naruto started getting quite angry. "After harassing me so often, he should make an appearance even if I'm avoiding him." He continued his rant, this time a little upset at the fact that he wasn't able to see the person he had been avoiding the entire day. Realizing he was getting a bit down, he quickly shook it off. He looked up to see the sign change.

"Stupid teme," he said as he began to cross the street. Focused on those words, Naruto didn't notice the swerving car that was coming down the street until he heard a honk. He looked up in shock to see the car coming at him. He was caught like a deer in the head lights. It was a particular sound that snapped him out of his daze. A sound from a certain person he hadn't heard all day. The voice that called his name and made him turn to catch a glimpse "Naruto!" the voice yelled.

"Um…I…" a quiet voice came from the blond who sat in the hospital chair. Naruto had a bandage on the left side of his cheek. His right arm was in a cast and a bandage around the other, as well as his head and stomach. Trying to avoid the situation, he made his eyes wonder up, down, left, right, anywhere. Anywhere accept on the person who was in front of him. Shaking his head and thinking "_I'm no coward_" he brought his attention on the person in front of him.

"…I love you…" he finally stated while looking away and a blush came on his face. He jolted back and said "I know I've made you wait but…" Naruto's eyes drifted to the floor as he continued his statement. "Ah! This is so embarrassing! How can you say it so often?" He fussed around as he thought about how he would get confessed to all the time, every day by this same person. It had become normal to hear it, and if he didn't hear it then it was strange. It made him happy to hear it, "yeah…I really love you," but saying it himself brought a bigger smile to his face.

"I promise I'll say it often," realizing the situation from before "Not as often as you do though. I mean you're like a broken record, every day with it." Naruto began to feel irritated. "Gah! I can see you being so smug because I fell for you. It pisses me off a little." Thinking back on it, Naruto realized that the teme was the most popular guy in school. He had so many fans and all the girls wanted him. Not to mention, he was also a prodigy. High grades, good at sports, amazing looks and plenty of cash. Somehow this made Naruto irritated again. "I did like you. Even if you said it so often, it's still not that easy to say." After all, they were both boys, young and reckless. But they were still in love.

It was irritating to realize he fell for him but to think that the teme would fall head over heels for someone like him, out of all the people in the world and out of all the girls he could have. He chose him. The teme who called him dobe as a cute nickname. He had chosen him, and it made Naruto feel as though he was the most special person in the world.

"It makes me happy to say it," a warm and gentle smile crossed his face as he remembered. "I really didn't mean to make you wait so long…I love you, but I hid it. Can you blame me? I didn't know if you were serious or joking at first. After a year of you bothering me, I knew you were. I knew how you felt and I know you knew I felt the same. Even if I didn't say those words you would still stay by my side."

Naruto couldn't stop the tears that started streaming down his face as he stared at the guy who had captured his heart. "Can't you hear me?" he asked, waiting, hoping, and believing he would get a response to his question. "I love you, so please Sasuke!" He yelled, his voice begging for something, anything at all, while reaching to the hand that wouldn't reach for him. "Please wake up…and say **I love you**." Naruto begged the unconscious Uchiha. "If only I had told you earlier, you wouldn't have had to save me today …I'm sorry Sasuke." All Naruto could do was hold Sasuke's hand, hoping he'd wake up to tell him those words once again.

_It's easier to give an answer, when it's too late to answer the question._

_

* * *

_

**AN:** well that's the end hope you enjoyed the read.


End file.
